


the heat

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: FWP, Fluff, M/M, fluff with out plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why cant we be sexy together for the calendar, what do you mean that you know we would just end up having sex on the studio floor and, people wouldn't like that? I mean that show dude!" Sun shouted sounding annoyed as they walked into their flat. “I mean look at us Nep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heat

"why cant we be sexy together for the calendar, what do you mean that you know we would just end up having sex on the studio floor and, people wouldn't like that? I mean that show dude!" Sun shouted sounding annoyed as they walked into their flat. “I mean look at us Nep.”

“Sun don’t make me hurt you for doing anything dirty in my studio where I will be taking your photos. I can and will kill you” Scarlet shouted from the kitchen. Neptune pushing Sun into the room. “Anyway how did you two meet? through the fire department?” Scarlet asked looking like they didn’t really want the answer.

“well thats a long story...” Sun looked shameful.

“Yes it is. and technically we did… You see when sun was still a student he had an accident where he set his curtains on fire and the fire department was called.

Sun sat waiting for them to clear his room panicking that he was going to lose his school work when he saw neptune who had his goggles pushing his hair out of his face.Damn he was hot, jacket was hanging from his shoulder and holding laptop, he was chatting to the head of dorms asking about which student lived in the dorm where the fire started. when the student pointed at sun he sunk down in his chair looking more childish.

“Hey you are the ones whose dorm got set on fire right?” Neptune smiled softly touching his knee.

“Yeah why?” Sun looked up at Neptune slowly.

“Well there were some things lost… but on the plus… your laptop is fine. I know when i lost my laptop when i was studying that it was a bitch and i didn’t want a student to go through what i did..” Neptune smiled softly handing him a laptop that stunk of smoke. “There may be some smoke damage but other than that it should be a okay.”

“Thanks… i should have grabbed it when i ran out but i did not think that far ahead...” Sun smiled softly shaking his head at himself.

“Hey your room was on fire it makes perfect sense that you would freak out.” He said before standing slowly.

‘wow hes tall’ sun thought. “Yeah. thanks again?” Sun looked up as if to ask for his name.

“Neptune. whats your name?” He wiped his hands on his thighs looking slightly nervous.

“Its Sun..” Sun grinned up at him.

“Yo Neptune get your ass over here to help!” Sage shouted causing Neptune to wave as a answer.

“Nice meeting you Sun hopefully if we see eachother again it will be under better circumstances.” Neptune turned running off to sage.

Sun ended up causing 3 more fires over 5 months just to see Neptune again, Then decided to join the fire Department.

Sun pushed open the door slowly to duty office after being told to come back after they got called out just as Sun arrived. “Uhh… how do i go about joining?” He asked his eyes zoned in on neptune sitting alone reading a comic. he looked up for a long moment.

“Oh hey Sun. Here to join huh?” Neptune smiled standing to walk over to pick up some papers.

“Yeah...” Sun smiled watching him. “Can you walk me through applying too?”

“Sure.” Neptune smiled placing the stack of papers on the table then went on a search for a pen.

They spent the next hour explaining things to each other. “So do you want to wait around till my shift is up then go get coffee?” Neptune blurted out when they were finished.

“Yes.” Sun grinned answering alittle quickly. “Can i also stay around to check everything out.” Sun watched neptune as he placed the application on a desk.

“Sure...” Neptune lent across the desk putting the pen back where he found it.

“Nice ass...” Sun grinned at him.

“Sun...” Neptune turned to him slowly.

“What its true?” Sun blushed grinning at him. “but hey if you are going to complain at me about checking out your ass but you have eyed me a few times.” 

“I have not.” Neptune blushed looking away.

“Yes you have but its okay you are hot.” Sun grinned.

“Wow you two got together because you had an accident Sun?” Scarlet laughed.

“You know i should not be surprised by that story but i am?” Sage shook his head.

“Well you see sun and I are full of those...” Neptune kissed suns cheek softly. “Like for example Sun is a bottom...”

“No im not hes lying!” Sun started to blush hitting neptunes arm hard.

“Woah woah woah… I don’t want to hear about this unless i can use it for blackmail...” Scarlet smiled menacingly.

“Hes totally a bottom...” Neptune smiled cuddling sun softly. “An adorable and sexy bottom...” Neptune played with suns hair.

“You are meanie.” Sun frowned.

“Sure thing sunshine...” Neptune laughed as Sun looked more annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> being creative for monty and wanted to write fluff because ive been writing alot of heavy sad stuff so.


End file.
